


When Ladybug's Luck Affects Naught

by Dreamelilly018



Series: When A Teacher Fails [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Instincts, Aunt Penny Rolling, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bad Feeling, Bad Paraenting Tom Dupain, Bad Parenting, Bad Parenting Sabine Cheng, Bad feelings, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Consequnces, Custody Battle, F/F, Foreshadowing, Foster Care, Foster home, Found Family, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ladybug Symptoms, Miraculous Side Effects, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Past Ladybug Miraculous Holders, Protective Jagged Stone, Protective Penny Rolling, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protectiveness, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad with a Happy Ending, Team Miraculous Zine, Threatening behavior, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple removal for Officer Raincomprix when he went to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. What he wasn't expecting was to be caught in the middle of a feud between the Protectors of Paris and the justice system when the first placement of Marinette Dupain-Cheng brings up unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: When A Teacher Fails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114517
Comments: 59
Kudos: 151
Collections: Start Reading





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I can’t believe, after only a few weeks of hiatus from “When A Teacher Fails” universe that I would be returning to it. But anyway, I have the first chapter written. As of this moment, 2/1/2021, I don’t know when I will be updating or if it is going to be regularly. I am at the start of my spring semester of college, and need to focus on that but I want to try to update at least twice a month. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this next installment in the series and it can live up to the previous one.

Marinette felt like she had took a plunge of the Eiffel Tower to grab a falling civilian but only this time she wasn’t able to save them. Panic spread through her limbs and her senses grew cold. The only thing that kept her from collapsing to the ground in pure shock was the door frame that her bone white fingers now dug into. “C-c-can you please repeat that sir?” she asked in a whisper that almost went unheard. “W-w-what do I need to do?”

“You heard him, Marinette, sweetie,” her mother said in a forced, sickly sweet voice as she approached her. Wrapping her in a stiff and awkward hug, Sabine Cheng patted her back. “Go upstairs and back a bag. You will be going to stay with some people for a few days. There is nothing to worry about, honey.”

“You aren’t in trouble, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” her classmate’s father assured her once she saw the pure panic on her face. “During cases like this, we always do what is best for the child. With all the information we gathered, our chief and the justice system have decided it would be best for you to be put in a temporary home for the holiday and rest of winter break. Once the school year starts up again, you will be placed with the person who you will be living with until the case is closed and your custody decided.”

“B-b-but,” she began in a weak whimper. “I-I-I don’t want to leave.”

“Just go and do what he says, Marinette,” his father, Tom Rolland, growled, speaking for the first time since she came downstairs. “You don’t want to stall longer than you are. It will be easier to rip it off like a band-aid.”

Holding back a wave of tears, she gave a numb and meek nod. Turning around and hurrying back up the ladder to her loft bedroom, the Miraculous Holder almost jumped out of her skin when she crashed into her girlfriend, Kagami. She had been in the process of opening her hatch when she burst in, close to tears. “Ombre,” she gasped, launching herself into her open arms and sobbing, body shaking. “I’m being removed from my parents’ care.”

“What?” Chat Noir, abandoning the extra piece of pizza he was eating, sat up, ears twitching in shock. “I thought that with the teacher and school being fixed that everything would be fine now. Why are you being removed? Did they tell you the reason?”

“Uncle Jarred and Aunt Penny are fighting for custody of me,” she said softly, blinking her bluebell eyes. “I only have five minutes to pack a bag for the weekend.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” White Lioness asked in a soft voice, hesitance and worry in her voice. “F-from what little I know, you said that y-y-your liaison with your parents is very strained. If living with your aunt and uncle a better option, why are you so worried?”

“Relationship, honey,” Queen Bee Corrected from where she pressed into her side. “But to add my perspective, Marinette takes is hard to adjust to a break in routine. So getting removed may not do that well for her and cause her to suffer.”

Kagami led Marinette to the couch once more, wrapping her up in a blanket upon noticing her shaking frame. “It’s okay, Yuka,” she said softly, holding her close in a rare show of affection. “With whatever happens, you will have me, our friends, Team Miraculous, and our parents with every step. Just take a deep breath, Yuka. Everything may be crazy at the moment but one day it will get better.”

“Can we help you?” Chat Noir was now up and standing between the frazzled girl and an approaching figure. His tail stiff and teeth partially barred, the black cat themed hero looked prepared to face an Akuma. “You can’t just come up here without knocking. It is the private residence of a teenager. What if she had been changing or something like that?”

“I am very sorry about this,” the officer, the partner of Officer Raincomprix, said, looking apologetic. “My name is Officer Ellen, and my partner sent me up to retrieve Ms. Dupain-Cheng. The five minutes allotted for her to pack has expired.”

Every person, besides Marinette, grew stiff while she tried to make herself look smaller among her friends when Queen Bee spoke. “Can’t you see how upset she is?”

“While I can understand why Ms. Dupain-Cheng is upset, she was asked to return downstairs when done packing,” the woman explained in a strained voice. “So, instead of doing as told, she is delaying what is going to happen. Please, Ms. Dupain-Cheng get up and pack a few items for tonight and tomorrow. After the holidays, your social worker will make proper arrangement for you to return with your foster parents to retrieve anything that is deemed nesseccary.”

“Just give her a few minutes to deal with the blow of that news,” Rena Rouge explained, tail ruffled. “You can’t expect her to be given the news of her removing from her home and immediately go to packing when she was barley recovering from what happened at France DuPont. Go downstairs, and she will be down shortly. I will make sure of that.”

Shifting, Kagami gave her a warning look, trying to calm her down. It wouldn’t do any good for her to lose her temper. Rena Rouge losing her temper wouldn’t do anything but harm.

“Well, with our shift coming to a close in about a half an hour, our time is very limited. So I am afraid I have no choice but to rush Ms. Dupain-Cheng or take her with only what she is currently wearing.”

Finally managing to catch her breath, she gasped. Even though she had been expecting something to happen, it still felt like she had been exposed to the entire of Paris. How could this be happening to her? Her teammates, her girlfriend, and many others, as Ladybug and Marinette, had reassured her that nothing else would happen. But of course, much to her luck, it wasn’t. Much to the lucky that made her abnormally clumsy and a target for toxic people, the universe never seemed to take her good luck as Ladybug in account. The universe never gave her a moment of respite with the onslaught of Akuma attacks to dealing with the aftermath of Caline Buister, Lilia Rossi, and her school system. And now she was going to be separated from her girlfriend and her friends, and sent to some stranger’s home. She was going to be just another unwanted child thrown into the system.

“I’m sorry, but what? How can you just barge in here, in the middle of a meal and get together, and tell us that you are rushing things because of your shift almost being over?” Kagami was livid, anger coursing through her veins. The only thing that kept her from pacing and shouting in Japanese was the trembling frame of her girlfriend. “Can’t you see how this is affecting, Yuka? She has been through so much lately and deserves to have it be less stressful than you are causing it to be for her.”

The officer’s golden gaze finally fell onto the fifteen-year-old, causing her to finch. “I am truly sorry,” she said with a sigh. “But the law states that if a child is deem at risk or danger of harm that they can no longer reside in their home. My advice would be to let her come with me without a fight and then visit her at a later time to check up on her. Until then, I have to take Ms. Dupain-Cheng and place her in a safer and better home.”

“No!’ A high pitched and struggling voice snapped suddenly. White Lioness, her main of white billows and purple stripped hair shaking, was now standing, arms crossed. Her normally calm and sullen face was red with anger

“White,” Queen Bee began softly. “I-“

“No, you aren’t taking her,” she said. “I was once in the same place of Marinette, and felt like I was unwanted. Removing her from a home where she has people to love and care for her isn’t doing anything but harm to her. Let her live with someone who actually knows and cares for her instead of a complete stranger like a foster parent.”

Marinette flinched. She knew that her teammate rarely spoke of her life before coming to stay with her Aunt in Paris but what little she did had been sullen and saddening. With her father dead and mother barely clinging to life, she was placed in foster care and separated from her other siblings as her paperwork was in limbo until her mother was taken off of life support.

"Snowy," she began quietly. "The officer is right. With the recent development with Aunt Penny and Uncle Jarred fighting for custody of me, and the negative shift with my parents, it is best for me to be removed."

White Lioness sighed, ears pressing down. "It's not fair," she said. "With everything you have been through, you deserve a chance to recover and grow strong once more."

"I know," Marinette admitted, shifting as Tikki gently patted the crook of her neck. "But life isn't anything but fair. I will be fine through. And once Christmas is over, I have no doubt we can have a get together and do a proper hand out of Christmas gifts," she added in a forced cheerful voice.

"And you can call me every night, morning, and afternoon," Kagami added, pressing a kiss on her cheek, moving away from her as her girlfriend got to her feet. "You know that I or the others are just a phone call away, Yuka."

"I know," she whispered, turning to her friends. "C-c-can I have some time alone to pack," she asked, glancing at her group. "I just need a moment."

"We will text you later," Queen Bee said, turning to White Lioness and heading out. Pausing, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir nodded, following soon after.

"I will be waiting downstairs," Kagami promised, grabbing her bag from where she sat it earlier.

"I will be down in the kitchen," the officer said, closing the hatch behind them.

Left alone and growing numb, Marinette fell back onto the couch, not wanting to meet the look ofworry and pity from Tikki as she floated out in front of her. Only after the soft nuzzle from her Kawami did she force herself to get up. Throwing a few random clothes into a ratty blue duffel bag, she made sure to pay close attention to grabbing her Guardian things from their hiding places and tucking it carefully in a backpack, wrapping a blanket over top to hide it from prying eyes.

It was only after that she began to slip her coat on and tie her boots that did Tikki finally let out a low growl, attenaes standing on end. “During all my years of having Chosens and bonding with them, I have never had something like this happen,” she growled, bristling. “It is not right to remove you from the only place you know or send you to live with strangers! Don’t they realize how much damage they are doing instead of helping you like they want to.”

“I have always had this kind of luck, Tikki,” she mumbled, zipping up her coat and putting her backpack onto her shoulders. Giving her a second to compose herself, she turned to her Kawami. Red in the face and vibrating angrily, Tikki met her Chosen’s ashen and puffy eyes with a sigh. Floating over to her and pressing into the crook of her neck, Marinette began to walk towards her hatch.

“While your luck may not be the best,” she said after a moment, trying to lighten the mood. “I have a feeling that this will go faster than expected, Mari. Just keep your head up. And remember I will always be with you.”

Mute, she shrugged. Zipping her coat up fully to keep Tikki better hidden, she opened the hatch. “Stay out of the sight now, Tikki,” she said to her Kawami. “I don’t want them to think that you are some pet or creature that I am taking care of, and try to take you away from me.”

Tikki nodded, looking uncertain. Pressing further into the back of her jacket and hiding in her blue-black hair, the crimson Kawami settled into an unspoken support as she walked into the kitchen.

Holding her duffel bag onto her shoulder, she sat it down onto the floor, giving no complaint as Kagami pulled her close. Pressing her smaller frame into the tight hold of her girlfriend, Marinette could feel the disappointed and angered stares of her mother and father on her. Whispering soft farewells and promise to meet up later in the month in one way or the other, the two teenagers released their embraces.

“Be good now, sweetie,” Sabine Cheng said, approaching her daughter and pulling her for an awkward one armed hug. “I expected to hear nothing but good reports from your social worker, Marinette. No causing trouble like you have done here.”

“I am going to miss you, sweetie.” Tom Dupain approached his daughter, pulling her close and giving her a warm embrace for the first time in months. “I know that I haven’t been the best of father and our relationship has become strained but if this is what they think is best, I will sign my rights over to Jarred Stone and Penny Rolling. When you were born, I wasn’t ready for a father and I am still not ready. B-b-but please understand that I do love you, and will do what is deemed best for you.”

Marinette managed a weak nod. “Thank you, Papa,” she whispered, hugging him back. “T-thank you for finally realizing that.”

“Be a good girl,” Tom Dupain added as he took a step back. “I will contact their lawyer first time tomorrow morning to start the process, honey.”

“Bye Papa, Bye Maman,” she said, starting to follow the police officers out of her parents’ bakery. If her luck really would rear its ugly head, there would be something, anything, to make the process of her father giving up his rights longer and drawn out more than it should be. She had no doubt, much to her worry, which her new stay would be longer than what the police officers expected them to be.

Getting into the backseat and placing her bags on the seat beside her, Marinette stared down at her lap, refusing to look up and see if any neighbors noticed what was happening. If they did, she refused to see their looks of pity and shock as they realized that sweet, compassionate Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in the back of a police officer’s cruiser, leaving in the middle of the night.

With the soft click of her seatbelt buckling in and the lights of her parents’ bakery growing distant, the fifteen-year-old finally let the despair and fear of the unknown was over her. Once again, like many times before, she was once again reminded how little the luck of being Ladybug affected her civilian life, and herself.


	2. Chapter Two

As Marinette emerged from the bathroom at the police station and settled on the padded chair in the corner, she positioned herself so that Tikki could rest on her hands without being seen. The small red sprite, blue eyes wide, looked at her Chosen with concern as she shivered, jaws parting with a yawn. According to the clock, barely within their sight, it was almost midnight. They had been at the police station for almost two hours already. 

“This is ridiculous,” Tikki hissed, face growing bright burgundy. “You have been here for over two hours, and have yet to approach you to see if you want to sleep anywhere! You are a growing child, and need rest. Give me one reason why not to go and chew someone out right now, Marinette!!”

“N-n-no, Tikki,” she said, pulling her knees closer as she shivered, forcing a smile. Her forced smile faded when she saw just how bright her face was and her eyes, normally soft, where dark. Removing one hand, she gently patted her head. “I’m fine, Tik-k-ki. I’m sure they will be comi-n-ng to get me shortly. There is nothing to worry about, p-p-promise.”

Tikki blinked her eyes and frowned, antennas pressing down. “You are shaking, Marinette! You need to get somewhere warmer than this drafty police station! Are you sure that you can’t talk to someone about taking you somewhere warmer?”

Holding back a snarl of anger, Tikki blew out a deep breath. “Marinette Elena Dupain-Cheng,” the crimson Kawami snarled, voice rising a few octaves. “Go and find someone before I go and find someone myself. And if I have to go find someone, I will make sure they get an earful.” 

Wincing, Marinette stood up, looking around the vacant waiting room of the police station. With it getting close to almost midnight, the only people besides her were the active duty police officers on shift. The police officers who took her had given her over to Officer Michael Greyson. Soon, after helping her get settled in the waiting room, had disappeared into the back, promising to return after finishing some paperwork. “I don’t know where Officer Greyson is at, Tikki,” she whispered, teeth chattering. “I c-can’t go into the back.”

“Than go-“ Tikki began, lowering her voice once she saw her Chosen’s puffy eyes. “Sit down and rest, Mari. You have been pushing yourself too hard.”

Giving no protest, the fifteen-year-old sank onto the padded chair, pulling her knees close to her chest. Allowing Tikki to rest in her hands, Marinette rested her head against the wall. Soon, she thought sluggishly. Soon Officer Greyson would arrive to take her to her new foster parents. Soon, she would be somewhere warmer and able to rest before Hibernation took over. 

“Tikki,” Marinette began after a moment, partly asleep. “W-w-what are we going to do? I mean as Ladybug and foster care.”

“We will figure something out, Little Bug,” the crimson Kawami reassured her, trying to hide the doubt in her voice. “If not, we will just have to be more careful and rely on the others to patrol more frequently until all of this is over.”

“I-i-it’s one thing living with my parents and going missing for a few hours but f-f-foster parents will report me to the police, Tikki,” she w-w-whimpered. “I-i-if they are like anything from the tv shows.”

With her fighting alongside her Chosen for almost four full years, she had quickly learned that she let her imagination or under stress create unworldly and unlikely to happen scenarios. But today, after everything that happened the past few weeks, Tikki knew that her Holder spoke some words of truth. While the fictional shows on the television couldn’t be fully true, there had to be some bearings to it. There had to be some warnings that could put Marinette at risk and her duty of protecting Paris. 

“We will figure something out,” the Kawami of creation said quickly, noticing the ashen face of her Holder close to freaking out. “We might have to bring Snow Lioness into the full loop now, and only go to battle with the most destructive Akumas, Mari. Whatever happens, I know that Team Miraculous and the public will be understanding. After all, as human, you can only do so much before it becomes too much."

Resting her head on her knees, the teenager gave a short, almost unnoticeable nod. “We will figure out something,” she muttered sleepily. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” The voice of Officer Greyson caused the fifteen-year-old to raise her head. “I must apologize for how long it took but, now with the paperwork finished, I can bring you to your new foster home for the time being.”

“Okay.” Allowing Tikki to phase into her puffy coat, Marinette grabbed her bag that contained her Guardian materials. Placing the bag onto her back and holding her blue duffel bag awkwardly, she silently followed the police officer to his cruiser parked in the parking lot. Storing her duffel bag in the trunk, she curled up in the back, staring silently as the car began to pick up, leaving the police station and the familiarity of this side of Paris behind to take her to a place of strangers and unknown territory.

***

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is your foster mother, Mercelle Charlyn, and your foster father, Adelson Carlyn,” Officer Greyson said from where he stood. “You will be staying with them until the start of the new semester.”

Holding the backpack containing her Guardian stuff, Marinette lingered behind the police officer, looking at the older couple that lingered in the doorway. After leaving the police station, the drive had taken about a half an hour to her foster home. The distance, while not far, felt like it was on the opposite side of the ocean. She was alone without her teammates and only had Tikki, someone who had to remain hidden, as her only ally and person she could count on. These people, new temporary guardians, wouldn’t understand or possibly accept her “aloof” behavior of keeping to herself, getting very little sleep, or disappearing at differing hours in the day. It worried and scared her. What would she do if they discovered her secret identity? 

The woman, her foster mother, took the first move. “You must be tired and hungry, Marinette,” she said, holding her hands out in offer for one of her bags. “Please come in, and get out from the cold.”

Reluctantly and beginning to shiver again, she relinquished her duffel bag as the woman’s husband stepped side, allowing Officer Grayson and her to enter. Heart thumping and fingers tightening around her bag, she stepped into the threshold. Flinching at the sudden increase of warmth, she lingered at the doorway, bluebell eyes scanning the room, looking for any unknown enemies or possible escape routes if needed. 

The room, leading to the living room, was small. Taking up most of the space was a large, artificial evergreen in the corner, adorned with bright ornaments and flashing lights at the tip. Underneath and pushed back, brightly colored packages sat, taking up most of the free space around the tree. Down the hallway, almost out of sight, the living room resided. 

To the right of her, hidden behind lace curtains, was a window, frosty from the late night chill. The walls, a natural, tan, were bare. There was no pictures or paintings, alarming the fifteen-year-old. It felt off not seeing any personal details when walking in. Even with distant and closed off people, like Adrien’s house, had photos when walking in. 

‘Something’s off,’ she thought, bluebell eyes noticing Tikki peering from underneath her layers of clothes, also worried from what greeted them. ‘Something isn’t right here.’

“The entrance isn’t typically this bare,” Mercelle said, noticing Marinette tensing after seeing the bare, exposed walls. “My husband and I just finished painting last night, and removed all the junk that came with painting.”

“We haven’t had time to put the things back up,” Adelson added quickly. “With Christmas being around the corner and receiving last minute news of a new addition to our family, my wife, kids, and I have been busy.”

“But anyway...” Mercelle gave a clap of her hands, a broad smile coming across her face. “I know it can be overwhelming to get removed and placed with strangers but I hope you start to be comfortable and see this as a second home.”

Blinking and tightening her grip onto her straps, Marientte gritted her teeth. 'This will never be my home,' she thought bitterly, biting her lip to keep her thoughts from being said aloud. Instead, stiffly, she nodded, waiting to the side while her foster parents bid goodbye to police officer.

"Well," Mercelle said with a tight smile, approaching her. "I know its rather late but are you hungry?"

Shuffling backwards and keeping her gaze down, the French-Chinese teen gave a shrug. While she only had two pieces of pizza, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to eat anything they offered. "I don't know," she muttered softly.

"Well," her foster father began. "Mercelle and I made a small meal since it was just us tonight but there are some leftovers."

"There will be a big dinner tomorrow with all our children, grandchildren, and in-laws," Mercelle added. "But anyway, why don't you put your bag in your bedroom while I warm some food up for you,." Gesturing to the hallway that resided beside the entrance to the living room, her foster mother nodded. "Your bedroom is the last door on the left. Just be quiet when you go in. Your three other roommates should be asleep by now, and would be cranky if you woke them up."

"We will meet you in the kitchen," Adelson said the couple disappeared deeper into the house. 

Left alone and following the directions of her foster parents, she entered the bedroom, finding it, as the rest of the house, appeared to be small, cramped, and almost bare of any personal features. The only thing that reassured her this was her sleeping quarters was the three other occupants of the room. Along the wall, just a mere foot or so in front of her, stood a bunk bed and on the other wall was a couch, which appeared to be pulled out. By the window sat a window seat. On top of the once plush, velvet pillow was a simple gray, scratchy blanket and a limp, flat, bare pillow. 

Approaching her bed and parting the curtains partly, she felt like she fell into a bit of pure cold water as she realized there were bars on the inner part of the window. The sight put unease into the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t let herself dwell too long on it. Instead, she crouched down and saw the drawer, labeled with cold, blocky letters, “Foster Child” across it. Opening it and gently placing the bag inside, Marinette was relieved to see it fit without any of its contents being removed. Closing it and settling onto the window bench, Marinette let out a shuddering breath as Tikki nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “I don’t like it here, Tikki,” she said, eyes burning with unshed tears. “Something about this place feels wrong.”

“Don’t cry, Mari!” Tikki’s squeaky voice cut through the night air, causing her Chosen’s lips to tremble. “I-I-I know everything is sour right how b-b-but maybe there is a reasonable explanation why they have bars on their window.”

“B-b-but why do I feel so scared and on edge?” she asked in a sniffle. “Explain that Tikki.”

“I can agree there is something off about this place but we must focus on the negative, You can’t get Akumatized, Mari.”

Wiping away her tears and sniffling, Marinette nodded. Once Tikki was hidden beneath the baggy sweater she sore, she followed the voices of her foster parents to the kitchen. 

Mercelle had already dished her out of plate of pasta and spaghetti sauce and placed it in a seat between them. Pulling a chair out and settling down, she started at her food, recalling the pleasant and happy meal she shared with her teammates and girlfriend just four hours prior. But how, with complete, strangers she felt completely different. Loneliness and sorrow was her only emotions at the moment. 

Picking up the fork and poking a few limp noodles, she found no strength to glance at her foster parents as they hovered, pushing an awkward silence into the room. Feeling Tikki moving around in her sweatshirt and realizing she didn’t get a chance to have any of her evening meal, she pulled her sleeves up over her hands, holding it near the plate for her to grab a nearby noodle or two. 

Finally, seeing her barely touching the plate Adelson spoke up. “So,” he began, clearing his throat. “What did you do on your first day of winter break? I bet you had some kind of plans or something if you are anything like our girls.”

“I was spending time with my girlfriend and friends,” she replied softly, timid. “Vixie, Queenie, Kitty, Snowy, Yuka, and I were having our weekly movie night and pigging out on junk food. We had planned, after watching a few episodes of Jessie, to open presents but that never happened.”

Mercelle shook her head. “You are much to young to be dating,” she said, disapprovingly. “Our daughters aren’t allowed to date until their eighteen.You are only fifteen and should be focusing on your studies and helping around the house. And those nicknames remind me of those blasted vigilantes that roam Paris. Hopefully, a good little girl as yourself, didn’t get mixed up with them.”

“T-they-” Marinette grew quiet, face growing hot. How dare this woman talk so little about her teammates and herself? Did she not realize how much they were going through to protect Paris from Hawk Moth? Or see how much they were suffering?

“Not hungry?” Adelson held his hands out for the plate. “I can take that if you’re not hungry.”

Holding the plate out for him, the fifteen-year-old sat the fork onto the plate. “I had pizza with my friends earlier,” she said through gritted teeth. “I’m not surprised that I am not hungry.”

“Well, it’s bed time than,” Mercelle said, rising to her feet. “We have an early morning tomorrow, and don’ want you to be too exhausted to rise when the rest of us do.”

“Okay,” she said in a soft whisper, turning around and heading back to the bedroom. Entering, she paused when she noticed Mercelle following after her. “D-d-do you need help with something?”

“Do you need to use the bathroom before you head to bed?” her foster mother asked, hovering in the entrance way. 

“No,” she replied back, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “I am pretty sure if I have to use the bathroom later, I can find it by myself.” Taking a step back, she expected Mercelle to leave but instead she kept standing there. Finally, when a jingling sounded, she glanced down, seeing a set of keys in one of her hands. Stomach dropping, Marinette prayed she was wrong as she came to conclusion of what may happen next. 

“With you being in the room that holds the younger ones,” her foster mother began. “They are known to come out in the middle of the night and make messes, and form your file, it says that you like to disappear for hours on end so you are a flight risk. With this in mind, and like normal, I will have to secure things like normal.” Holding the keys up and stepping towards the door, Mercelle put the key into the lock. 

Stomach dropping and chest tightening, Marinette stood frozen, bluebell gaze taking in the small window of escape closing. “I suggest you get some rest,” her foster mother suggested. “And tomorrow, once the eldest is here, we will get you moved to the shared bedroom with her. When she is there, you won’t be locked in.”

“Please,” she croaked as she was greeted with the click of the lock. 

Trembling and stumbling to where she was expected to sleep, the fifteen-year-old curled up on the old bench, choosing not to use the scratchy blanket. Even with her sweatshirt and leggings on, she could feel the oncoming welts that the course material would give her. 

Clutching Tikki close to her and pressing her face into the willow, tears fell down her face and onto the rough material beneath her head. Drawing in a deep breath, she started bawling, her sobs muffled by the pillow. Her body, shaking like a leaf, curled up into itself as fatigue began to overtake her. After everything she had been through and being torn away from what was supposed to be a fun night with her friends, Marinette had no more strength to keep going and keep fighting. It was the only the soft whispers and pats from Tikki that lulled her into a restless and hard sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Tikki, as eons old Goddess, couldn't remember the last time she had ever stayed awake all night. It could have been with her last Chosen, little Ollie, she amused affectionately. Ollie, while being her youngest Chosen, had been dealt a bad hand since birth. It was this that led to her demise. Her last night had been the one where Tikki refused to sleep or anything to recharge. The Kawami had refused to let her youngest little bug to fade away on her own. It was this same gut wrenching despair that fell onto her as she watched her current Chosen cry herself to sleep. 

Resigning herself a long day of reassuring Marinette and trying to push back the blurry and faded memories of Ollie, Tikki freed herself from her Holder's grasp, careful not to wake her. Quiet so not to wake the occupants of the room, she phased through the door. according to the clock on the wall outside of the bedroom, there was another good hour before the girls would be woken up but Tikki couldn't keep still as she tried to think of possible ways for her Chosen to slip away later that night for patrol.

Normally, if it was a holiday or special occasion, Mari and her teammates had agreed to take the night off from paroling or training unless an Akuma battle had called their attention. But Marinette, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Snow Lioness had agreed to meet for a hour or two to pass out Christmas gifts they had gotten for each other before returning to their houses for the evening before they got noticed of being gone. But with the door being locked from the outside and bars on the outside, Tikki worried there might not a be a way for her Chosen to leave when it came to Akuma battles or weekly patrolling like planned. 

Tikki, settling onto a beam, hidden form sight, looked around the dining area as she noticed a stirring at the entrance from the kitchen. Marcelle, her Chosen's foster mother, stood in the entrance way, back pressed against one side and a cellphone in her hands. "Harriet and her boyfriend, Henry, will be arriving later than expected," she said to her husband as he approached from behind her. "The girls will have to help more than what we thought of for the dinner to be done by the time everyone gets here."

Her husband, Adelson, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "We will figure everything out, love," he said, resting his head on one of her shoulders. "If not, we can wake up the girls earlier than we planned."

"The girls were already in bed by eight but Marinette only been sleeping for three hours, Ade," Mercelle replied with a sigh. "She deserves to get more rest after everything she has been through."

"We can let her sleep until lunch," replied Marinette's foster father without a second thought. "Than once it's time to eat, we can wake her to eat with us and get ready for when the others arrive. If there is any time left, she can help set the same or any left over things."

"How did your little jaunt go?" Marcelle questioned as she slipped the phone back onto the receiver. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not even close," he responded, shaking his head. "There was too much cheer and festivity for me to get a proper reading, love."

Raising her head, Tikki scooted closer, bluebell eyes blinking in confusion. What were they doing now? Was there something beyond the Social workers and other humans were able to detect or see?

"There is another time," Marcelle reassured her husband, pecking a kiss on her cheek. "For now, let's head to bed for a bit. We won't have to time to fall asleep but can enjoy the quiet before the herd gets woken up."

Staying hidden until her Chosen's foster parents left the cooking area, Tikki floated down from the beam. Moving into the kitchen and looking around, she stopped when she came across a hook beside the main door. Moving over, she nudged several keys aside, recognizing the key Marcelle had used earlier. But instead of being the main key, she could tell it was a spare key from the large "S" in black, bold lettering on the wider section.

"Perfect," she chirped happily, moving the key until it hung heavily into her small paws. Carrying it softly, wary of making noise, she reenters the bedroom, hiding in the drawer before settling back into Marinette's hold. 

***

**Mari (you)**

_I'm awake now, Ombre. I'm sorry for missing_

_your call. What did you need? I don't_

_have a lot of time to talk. My_

_foster parents gave me_

_until lunch to fully "wake Up"._

**Ombre**

_I just wanted to hear your choice, and know_

_that you are okay, Yuka. How did your_

_first night go at_

_your new foster home?_

_Are they treating you okay?_

**Ombre**

_If they aren't treating you right, just_

_let me know. My mother and her legal team_

_will be there knocking on the door faster_

_than you can say Akuma Alert._

**Kitty**

_Did something happen to Princess?_

_What's the address and I will be there_

_to shred them within minutes?_

**Mari (you)**

_Nothing happened, Kitty, Ombre. It was just a_

_late night of me waiting at the police station_

_until Officer Grayson brought me to my foster parents' house._

_They let me sleep in until lunch to make up for the late sleep in._

  
**Vixie**

_What time did you arrive? If you were just_

_waking up now, it must have been late, Mari._

**Mari (you)**

_Around three in the morning, give or take a few minutes_

_but there is nothing to worry about, guys! I'm fine._

_Honestly, there is nothing to worry about._

_No need to go all mob mode on my innocent foster parents!_

**Queenie**

_Send three heart emojis if you are telling_

_the truth, Mari! If you send us three hearts_

_and turn on your location, we will be there to rescue you._

**Snowy**

_Queenie! If something was wrong with_

_Mari's placement, she would just say something._

_Don't be so dramatic!_

**Mari (you)**

_I am okay, guys! A bit werid sleeping in a new place but nothing that is going to hurt me Now, since I didn't get to do this last night, MERRY CHRISTM_ AS!

**Ombre**

_Merry Christmas, Yuka. Hope, I will be able to_

_see you later this week._

**Mari (you)**

_Marcelle said that I can invite my friends over this weekend, if you're free,_

_to watch movies or something in the bedroom. She said that_

_I could have a sleepover in the living room as long_

_its okay with your parents. But, I don't know how_

_that is going to work..._

**Snowy**

_Don't worry, Mari. We will figure something out._

_Maybe, once they go to sleep for the evening, Queenie, Vixie, Chat, and I_

_can stop by for a few hours to watch a movie or two_

_while Kagami stays over for the evening._

**Vixie**

_That sounds like that would work._

_I can just tell my mother that I am going to a belated_

_Christmas party. Just give us the date so_

_we can plan accordingly with Ladybug and our patrol schdule._

**Ombre**

_Just give me the time and day, Yuka. You already_

_know that my mother will say yes. When it comes for_

_anything that deals with you, she will agree._

_I'm pretty sure, if you asked me to marry you_

_or elope with you, she wouldn't bat her eyes_

_when we return or rather say it was time for you to_

_meet my extended family._

**Mari (you)**

_Is that a marriage proposal, Ombre?_

**Ombre**

_Not quite yet but rather a promise, Yuka._

**Mari (you)**

_I have to go. My foster mother, Marcelle, is knocking at_

_the door. I have to join them at the dinner table_

_for the noon meal._

**Ombre**

_Be safe, Yuka!_

***

Turning her cellphone off and hiding it back into her Guardian bag, Marinette felt a stab of guilt about telling the truth. She knew if Kagami or her teammates found out what her foster mother did to her last night, they would be beating down their door within minutes. One that wouldn’t do anything to help her situation. Or, two, just irk her foster mother and father enough to send her to another home. 

“Marinette, honey.” With a gentle rap on the door frame, Marcelle paused in the doorway. “We are waiting for you to eat. Are you done with your phone call?”

Shutting the drawer and allowing Tikki to slip into her pajamas pocket, the blue-black haired teen stood up, nodding. “I am ready,” she said, going over to Marcelle. “And hungry. What is for the noon meal?”

“We thought a simple meal since there is such a large meal for dinner this evening,” her foster mother explained as they began to walk down the hallway. “Just a sandwich and a few sides that you can choose to eat.”

Holding back a snort and an eye roll, Marinette followed her foster mother to the dining room. Taking a seat between her foster mother and foster father, the fifteen-year-old gleefully took a lettuce and tomato sandwich from one of the nearby plates. Taking a moment to grab a couple handfuls of BBQ chips and Sour Cream and Onion, she finally glanced around the table, taking in the familiar faces of her roommates. 

The youngest one, no older six or seven, sat right by the wall. For her to reach up fully to the table, she sat in a booster seat, her small legs dangling in mid air. She wore a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of matching pants that had ruffles on the cuffs. Her black hair was in pigtails and her blue eyes were framed with black glasses. The girl was in the process of eating her sandwich, meaty and large, and drinking a cup that appeared to have water or some clear liquid in it. 

Next to the girl was the eldest. She appeared to be a year or two older than Marinette, and a two or three heads taller. Unlike the younger one, she wore a dark black long sleeved t-shirt that had a green paw print, something that reminded her of her Kitty. Her pants, red leggings with black spots, put her more at east. At least, from what she could assume, there was an ally for her teammates and herself. Pink dyed hair barely covered her eyes and tapered to a point. Around her wrist, hung a silver tinted bracelet with five distinct charms, having a picture of the moon etched on them. Paused for a moment, Marinette tried to remember where she saw the bracelet. It was achingly familiar to her. 

Quickly, realizing she had been staring too long, the fifteen-yearl-old moved blue eyed gaze to the last member at the table. 

The middle child, around the same age of Souta, twelve or thirteen, sat on the very end. Her plate, unlike the others, was almost bare of food. Instead of eating sandwiches, she ate vegetables and meat from the bread. With each dainty bite, she brushed her red hair out in front of her face, blinking her gray eyes. Beneath the large, teal scarf that hung around her neck, was a plain, cream sweater and a simple pair of black skinny jeans. When she realized that the recent addition of the family was staring at her, the middle child gave a short, curt nod. 

"Margo and Jessie were in the care program too." Marcelle began once she swallowed her mouthful of food."They came to live with us about eight years ago, and we formally adopted them, what-" She glanced at the eldest. 

"Six years ago, Mama," the eldest said, giving Marinette a kind look. "I'm Margo," she said, introducing herself. "I'm the oldest here at seventeen. Jessie, the girl on the far left, is my little sister."

"At least you found a good place for a first home," Jessie replied, glancing up from her plate, putting her glass of water back down onto the table. "The foster system sucks."

"Jessie," Adelson scolded gruffly. "Now is not the time for this."

"What?" Jessie looked at her adopted father, confused. "You know it's the truth, Daddy."

"I'm Kemen," the youngest said through a mouthful of food, cheeks puffed up like a Chipmunks. "Mama calls me Clem," she said after swallowing her mouthful.

"What plans do we have for tonight?" Marinette asked, trying to change the subject. "While I don't remember a lot from when you woke me up but I remember you mentioning about some kind of large meal tonight."

"Adelson's biological daughter, her boyfriend, and children will be coming for Christmas Eve," her foster mother explained kindly. "Than my parents and Adelson's parents will be coming too."

"Also," Adelson began but got caught off by the door bell ringing. Sharing a glance with his wife, her foster father motioned her to get up. "Why don't you answer the door, Mari. I think you will be excited to see who is at the door."

Pushing her chair away from the table and getting to her feet, the black-blue haired teen went to the front part of the house. Unhooking the chain and flipping the lock out of place, she opened the door for her to paused in shock.

Her Aunt Penny and Uncle Jarred, bundled up to beat the elements, stood on the front porch. Uncle Jarred held several large packages in his arms while Aunt Penny held some smaller ones. 

"Aunt Penny!" Marinette threw herself at her aunt, wrapping her arms around her waist, embracing the cold by choice for once. "Uncle Jarred! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be out of country for the Christmas tour?"

"We are here to see our niece," Aunt Penny said in amusement, freeing one arm to pull the French-Chinese teenager close as they stepped into the warmth of her foster parent's house. "And we have something important that we want to tell you later tonight."

"Okay." Giving an excited bounce, the fifteen-year-old took a step back, bluebell eyes shining brightly. "Are you hungry? Marcelle and Adelson have food out, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us for a late lunch."

"Let's go," Penny said as she followed Marcelle's directions to where they could place their presents. Returning to her niece and taking off her extra layers, Penny Rolling followed her honoree niece and husband to the dining area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after eighth time rewriting this chapter, it is finally done. With this only being a transition, it took me a few tries to introduce a character that will play a more important role later on in the book, and a bit foreshadowing in another part. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> But also on good news, after much debate, I have made a Tumblr account. While at the moment I only uploaded an Owl House one-shot that I wrote recently, I plan to start transferring chapters of When A Teacher Fails onto Tumblr, and if you want to just see my randomize when I am not updating or interacting in comments, I would suggest following me there. Also, you may get sneak peeks or behind the scenes look on what inspired me for certain parts of the series or what I based a certain scene or character on.n 
> 
> As another question, if you would answer it, do you think that Kagami's and Marinette's relationship feels real and fleshed out? Or does it not feel three dimensional? I am struggling very much if I am writing them to feel realistic and like they are real people. 
> 
> And thank you for reading, and constructive criticism is welcomed in the comments below. 
> 
> Link to Tumblr account: https://dreamelilly018.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny Stone realizes there is something wrong. And her and her husband make a mistake they don't realize.

"How has your stay been here, Mari?" Aunt Penny asked from where she sat next to Jarred Stone on the other side of the table. Since sitting down, Penny had taken a sandwich and a few greens but declined any offers of any sugary food. Instead, she stuck with a plain glass of water. "Jarred and I were informed that you got here quite late, and hope you are adapting better."

Marinette paused, placing her half-eaten sandwich back down onto her plate. Feeling the burning gaze of her foster parents on either side of her and fighting the urge to squirm, she raised her bluebell gaze to look at her aunt and uncle. "It has been okay," she lied quickly, hands clenching onto her baggy shirt. "They let me sleep in since I arrived so late in the morning."

"Hopefully, this will only be temporary," Jarred Stone finally spoke, placing his glass of Eggnog back onto the table. "Pen and I are trying to work it out that when school starts back up, you will be in a more permeant place until the case is over. And hopefully, it will be the person that we suggested to your social worker."

"Well, that won't be for another three weeks," Marcelle said with a tight smile, placing another sandwich onto Marinette's plate before she could protest. "Either way, let's not get the poor thing's hope up. The social worker has to do what they think is the best for Marinette."

Taking an angry bite of her sandwich, the fifteen-year-old didn't miss the shared glance with her aunt and uncle before they glanced at her. "I'm getting fully," she said, placing her sandwich down onto the plate. "May I go and take a quick shower, Adelson so I will be able to help with preparing the meal?"

"Of course, dear," her foster father said with a nod, getting up and taking her glass and plates. "You can use the master bathroom connected to Marcelle's and I's bathroom. There should be towels in the hall closet and any spare bathroom items under the sink."

Shifting uncomfortably, she felt Tikki hissing lowly in her clutch. Placing a hand to close it, the French-Chinese teen gave a mute nod before standing up. When she was about halfway across the dining room, Marinette paused when she saw her Aunt Penny was following her. 

"I'll help you get the things you need, Dear," she said, following to the room where she slept. Lingering at the door, Penny Rolling, or known as Penny Stone, lingered by the door, frowning when her niece dropped down in front of a drawer that was labeled, "Foster Child" to pull out a clean outfit. "Do you need anything else?" Penny questioned as they approached the Master Bathroom. 

"Can you wait outside the bathroom? the fifteen-year-old requested, halfway into the bathroom. "I-I shouldn't be that long," she added. 

"Take as long as you need," Penny reassured her, gently rubbing one of her thumbs on her cheek tenderly. "I will be waiting on the bed for when you are done, Dear."

"Thank you," she said, closing the door and locking it by instinct. 

***

From working with her husband of three years and much more before that, Penny Stone had learned how to read someone's body language. It came in handy when working with young and rising performers. She always knew how to interrupt with a call from their "nice" or another relative who Jarred supposedly hadn't spoken to in several months. It was that supposed fifteen minutes phone call that helped a young performer to calm down. Another thing it came in handy for was when recognizing the signs of discomfort and unease, like a prey preparing to be killed. So when she saw how tense and pale her niece had gone, the twenty-seven-year-old was prepared for something to drop. 

Perched on the edge of the bed and pulling out her cellphone, she opened up her husband's contact in the messaging app. Typing, she hit send. 

***

**Penny Rolling (Manager)**

_If you can take pictures and send them to the lawyer, Jarred._

**Jagged Stone**

_Why? What happened, Pen?_

**Penny Rolling (Manager)**

_Mari is acting like when the shoe first dropped at the school, Jarred._

_I don't know what is wrong but there is something off here._

**Jagged Stone**

_I will keep my eyes out. But it just might be her having_

_some trouble adapting to a new environment. The other kids_

_seem to be fine and the foster parents are very doting. My_

_little fashion designer might have to get used to having_

_someone doting on her again after going through_

_what she did with Sabine and Tom._

**Penny Rolling (Manager)**

_Just keep an eye out._

**Jagged Stone**

_Don't worry, honey. I will keep my eyes_

_peeled like a hawk. Nothing will get past me._

***

Exiting the app and locking her phone, the purple-haired woman slipped it back into her pocket, raising her head up as the door opened and her niece's foster father walked in. The man, once seeing he wasn't alone, paused in his movement. They kept their gazes on each other. One challenging and the other anger. 

"What are you doing in here?" the foster parent demanded as he closed the door behind him, crossing his arms. "I thought you would be back with your husband by now, Mrs. Stone."

Penny didn't even flinch, instead crossed her legs and rested her elbows on them. "My niece asked me to wait here for her," she replied sharply. "I may not know what fully is going on here but it must be bad that my own niece, who was fiercely independent and hates asking for help, doesn't want to be left alone taking a shower and must lock the door of the bathroom to feel safe."

"She is just taking a while to adapt to new surroundings," Adelson said without breaking his gaze. "It happens to every new foster child that my wife and I take in. There is nothing to be worried about. She will get a talking to though about locking the bathroom door. We have a no-lock policy for the children. They know they cannot lock anything or keep anything hidden from us. If they want privacy, our children, adopted, biological, or fostered, have to earn it."

Penny gritted her teeth, fighting back a retort when the lock clicked and the head of her niece popped around the corner, bluebell eyes calculating. "Are you done, honey?" the woman asked, getting to her feet. "We can rejoin Jarred and the others downstairs if you are."

"I'm done," she said, emerging wearing a simple pair of leggings and a baggy shirt. Her clutch hung off of one of her shoulders, open but inner lining zipped shut. "Can we go and see Uncle Jarred now, Aunt Penny?"

Penny smiled. "Of Cour-"

Adelson cut her off, placing a hand on her niece. "Before you go downstairs to join the others, you have to clean the bathroom," he explained, gesturing to the space behind her. "The master bathroom isn't just used by you but everyone else in the house, young lady. Clean it up and dry the floor. Once those are done, you may join us downstairs."

The twenty-seven-year-old expected her fifteen-year-old niece to attempt to protest before begrudgingly begin her given task. What she wasn't expecting for her face to screw up in unimaginable fear or for her to flinch away, shuddering. "Marinette," the teenager's aunt began, approaching her. "Are you okay, honey? Do you want me to get your Uncle Jarred for you?"

"No." Lips pressed firmly together, the teenager slipped back into the bathroom. "Just go downstairs and join Uncle Jarred, Aunt Penny. I will be down shortly."

"Be careful," Penny Stone cautioned softly. "Don't slip or anything, honey."

"I will be careful," Marinette promised before closing the door behind her.

With Marinette hidden and out of reach of danger, Penny whirled around to glare at her niece's foster father. "I don't know what you did to her but my lawyer and her social worker will be hearing about this," she hissed, stalking past him. "You will be sorry," she spat before disappearing back downstairs. 

"No," Adelson said, smirking as he pulled out a small item from his pocket. "You and your husband will be sorry," the foster father said, eyes meeting the dark purple eyes of the object. "You may not realize it yet but you will be sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after a few weeks planning, the next installment of “When A Teacher Fails” is up. Now for this book, I plan to primary focus on Marinette and her plot line of the custody battle, and removal from her home, and the relationships of characters. Like I explained before, I have a few one-shots planned out that I plan to release at a later date, that will explain some things that will have happened in the past or mentioned in this book. 
> 
> For the “12 chapters” that is just a very rough estimate of what I think may be the bare minimum of chapters that this book will have. 
> 
> Now, before going on, I was wondering what your option of how I portray Kagami’s and Marinette’s relationship. Does it feel like it’s real and fleshed out to you? 
> 
> I know that I haven’t shown a lot of scenes between them being affectionate or them going on dates but up until now, the main focus of the series has been on what was happening at France DuPont, and Lila Rossi. 
> 
> But on a positive note, the next update should hopefully be uploaded sometime later this week or early next week. It depends on how much homework I receive.


End file.
